Communication via computer networks frequently involves far more than transmitting text. Computer networks, such as the Internet, can also be used for audio communication and visual communication. Still images and video are examples of visual data that may be transmitted over such networks.
A camera may be coupled to a personal computer (PC) to provide visual communication. The camera can then be used to transmit real-time visual information, such as video, over a computer network. A duplex transmission can be used to allow audio transmission with the video information. Thus, participants can communicate via audio and video in real time over a computer network. (i.e., voice-video communication).